A goal in construction can be to reduce costs, labor requirements, material complexity and the like while attaining an improved final product. Further, in light of growing environmental concerns, construction methods that reduce global impact and are sustainable have become as important as, if not more important, than reducing costs.
Currently, most shallow foundations utilize designs requiring manufactured materials, such as concrete and steel, that are expensive, and in the case of steel piers, not immediately available to the job site. Both the foundation design and construction process can be costly and cumbersome due to a myriad of factors such as material and transportation costs, soil preparation, excavation, disposal costs, and time constraints stemming from specifications, manufacturing, and delivery impacts required for needed materials.
Also, in many cases, the soil beneath and around the current shallow foundation systems require conditioning and/or densification prior to construction. This ground improvement procedure can be very costly and time consuming. In cases where concrete foundations are specified, the existing soil must be excavated and disposed of prior to concrete placement. Additionally, once decommissioned, current shallow foundation systems require excavation, disassembly, disposal, and decommissioned site soil replacement and/or re-vegetation which may have a negative effect on the environment.
As such, there is a need in the construction art for shallow foundations that are cheaper than present methods, use readily available materials, and reduce the environmental impact of the construction project both during and after decommission and removal.